Love and War
by slam-u-withdokis
Summary: He came to the right place at the wrong time. The First World War had just ended, and all of America hated his kind. The Germans. Gilbert never thought he would get by in the New World. At least, not without Alfred. Immigration AU. Rated T for gay romance, drama, language and sexual themes. *Rating subject to change as new updates are posted.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Name please."

He looked up at the strange man. His pale hands gripped the fabric of his father's brown trousers, shying away. He didn't understand what the man was saying to his father from behind his moustache. All the noises made him want to hop back on the boat and go right back home. No matter how tough things were back in Germany with the war approaching and all, it seemed like there it wouldn't be so scary. He looked up at his father who gave up his name to the man with the moustache. His red eyes scanned the area. He looked behind him and immediately looked at two boys behind him. The boy closest to him was a boy with curly brown hair. He smiled pleasantly and waved, his green eyes shining. The other was a blonde whose locks were also curly. However, his eyes were a nice pair of blue. The brunette boy appeared to be speaking either Spanish or Italian. He recognized the language since his father once worked with people of varying nationalities. The other boy was speaking French. The pale boy smiled at the brunette and waved back. That was the first time he had smiled since he had gotten off the boat. Out of his happiness, a pungent shout was uttered from the side; "Next!". He looked up at his mother and hastened to her side, holding onto her leg. Her blue eyes pulled away from the man and down at her little white angel. A gentle, loving hand came down, stroking from his forehead and back.

"_It's going to be okay, love,_" she mused. "_We'll all be out of here soon. We'll all be—"_

Her comforting words were interrupted. She switched her attention to the baby boy in her hands, the young boy's new brother who was only a month of age. His mouth was open as he let out a loud cry. His little face was red and wrinkled. And by the looks of it, he wasn't sure if his little brother was really crying or was only making more noise.

"Your name, son?"

He looked up at the man. "Gilbert…Beilschmidt." He replied in monotone, scared out of his wits to show any emotion.

"_Und_ this is Ludwig," his mother was referring to the baby in her arms, her heavy German accent and all.

"Right this way," said the man, gesturing to his left.

As his father guided the family away, Gilbert looked back at the two boys in the line. The two were waving.

"Adios!" called the brunette.

"Au revoir!" chimed the blonde.

He didn't know what exactly those meant, but he felt the need to wave and say, "Auf Liedersehen!" Gilbert grabbed his father's hand and looked up at him, smiling bigger than ever. He laughed as he brought a cap down on his head, fixing it accordingly. His father reached down and with a small groan, he hoisted him onto his shoulders.

"_Boy, you've gotten rather light since we left home. Are you ready to get something to eat, champ?_" his father asked with a smirk on his chiseled face.

_"Yes, I'm really hungry." _He whined while pouting and kicking his feet slightly.

"_We'll be out of here soon, they just need to make sure we're safe and that everyone is well."_

* * *

_"Gilbert…Gilbert, wake up. Come on now, wake up."_

The little boy stirred before opening his eyes. He saw the sight of his mother. "Hmm…?" he sighed, still a little groggy from the nap.

_"Gilbert, all you've been sleeping and taking your English lessons for a week straight. Why don't you go outside and play?"_ his mother suggested, her pink lips curling into a loving smile. She matched her son's puzzled look as he sat up. She then added, "_Your father and I were discussing this and we thought you should go and try and make friends while you can. You're going to start school bright and early on Monday._"

The albino sprang out of his bed. "_Really?"_ he piped. Gilbert hugged his mother's legs, laughing as he took her hand. "_Come on, Mommy!_"

She paused in her tracks. "_I would if I could, angel. But I have to take care of your brother. He's only a baby, you know._"

The boy looked down at his feet in deep thought. His red eyes then widened as he ran to his parents' room. "_Father! Come outside to play with me!"_ he cheered. _"I want to go make some friends and I don't want to get lost!"_

He tore his eyes away from his desk and smiled at his son. He glanced at his papers for a moment. The paper work could wait, he decided. His son needed him. This was the opportunity for him to bond in the New World with his son. _"Alright, champ. I heard there's a park right down a couple blocks." _He kneeled down to his level, ruffling his hair. _"Are you up for the adventure?"_

_"Yeah!_" he rammed into the man, wrapping his arms around him. He let out a joyous squeal as he hoisted the boy over his shoulder. As he made his way for the door, he looked into his wife's eyes.

"_Be careful…you know how strange these people are about us…"_ she advised, making sure to keep her voice low for the sake of Gilbert and baby Ludwig in her arms.

He brought a hand to her soft cheek, stroking it with his thumb. _"You don't have to worry. We'll be fine._" He grinned as he turned his attention to the little boy over his shoulder. He flipped him so that his face met his. "_Isn't that right, champ?"_ as Gilbert nodded, he put the cap on the boy's head, then one on his own. _"That's my boy."_ He looked back at his wife and kissed her on the lips. His blue eyes then looked down at the baby. "_When you're older, I'll take you with us, little man." _He promised with a wink. With that, he set down Gilbert and headed out the door, shutting it behind him. The two walked side by side, hand in hand. Gilbert was sure to stay close to his father. The last thing he wanted was to get lost in the hustle and bustle of New York. This place was definitely different from his home back in Germany. He had never seen so many people who didn't look similar to him. There were Germans in his neighborhood, but there were also Italians who differed greatly in not only language but appearance as well. There were Pols here and there, he lived directly beneath a kind Jewish family and next to him was a lovely, elderly Russian couple. The food from the little merchant places was also delicious too. His mother got potatoes from there. However, as he walked on, he noticed a great difference between the immigrant part of New York and the rest of it. It was much busier and a lot more confusing. Everyone was speaking English, but there wasn't much that he could understand. He didn't know how to read the signs on the way to the park, he received strange looks. A little girl on the other side of the street even pointed, but her mother pulled her away. He self-consciously pulled his cap down.

_"Don't worry, champ, we're almost there." _His father reassured him. He pointed. _"See? It's right there. I'll race you."_

Immediately lightening up, the boy charged full speed ahead. _"Can't catch me, Dad!_" he called behind him. As he pulled his attention back ahead of him he saw a flash of brown before crashing into whatever was ahead of him and falling. "Ow…" he muttered as he stood and dusted himself off. He stood up and instantly met a pair of eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day. He was speechless. Was this person nice? What did they want? Was he going to yell at him for bumping into him? He had remembered the girl on the street and pulled his cap down lower. There was a boy standing in front of him. He was just about his age and only a smidge taller than him. His hair was dirty blonde beneath the cap he was wearing. He took his off before grinning ear to ear. His grin would have been perfect if his front two weren't missing. If he looked closely, he could have sworn that there were very light freckles across his rosy cheeks. "Hiya!" was the boy's response.

"H…Hallo…" Gilbert replied slowly, careful with his words. "I am Gilbert…what's your name…?"

The boy started laughing.

"What?!" he raised a brow at him.

"You talk funny." He said in between giggles.

He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, pouting and looking away. "_Stupid kid."_ He muttered.

"What did you say? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he shuffled his foot. "It's just that I've never heard anyone talk like that before."

"Well—" he gasped quietly as he felt the other child's lips on one cheek then the other. He gave him a bewildered gaze of crimson.

"What? Isn't that how you guys say," he gulped in between his words, "say hello in Geranium?"

"Geranium?" he echoed. "What?"

"Isn't that where you're from?"

He had to pause for a second. _Germany. _The kid was trying to say Germany but he didn't know what the heck he was talking about_. _"You mean Germany?"

"Yeah! Gee, I've been spending too much time with my mom in her garden…" he trailed off as he looked down at his feet. "…that you almost stepped in."

Gilbert's eyes shot down to his feet, lifting one. He looked back up. "I…don't know name…"

"What? Oh, my name?" the boy asked. "My name's Alfred. Some people call me Alfie but that's for _sissies_." He gagged.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Alfred." He smiled.

"Hey, why is your hat so low?" before Gilbert could retaliate, Alfred was already reaching for the cap and he pulled it off. His mouth went agape, but it slowly turned into a smile in amazement. "Golly, that's really neat!"

"What?"

"Your hair!"

He chuckled. "I know." He tried to brush off the fact that he wasn't too keen on his hair color since he came here. He was happy that this stranger liked his congenital disorder. He looked at the cap in the boy's hand and snatched it. "Give." He ordered.

"So where are your folks?" Alfred asked. "Aren't they looking for you?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he looked behind him. He could've sworn his father was right behind him. "Oh no…" his words trailed off as his stomach began to growl.

"You're hungry, huh? Come on, I know where we can get something to eat!" before he could utter a word of rejection, Gilbert was already being pulled by the hand. He quickened his pace and walked next to his new friend. In his young mind, he could definitely be trusted. He knew he was a German and either didn't know much about the war that had just ended or just didn't care. He hoped it was the latter or both. He looked up at the sign in front of him. He couldn't read very much English so he stared with a blank expression. Alfred looked at him and giggled. "Come on! This place has the best hamburgers."

"Hamburgers?" he echoed. He knew what those were. Beef patties stacked in between cheese, lettuce, tomato and other things. He only tried it once, and preferred his mother's cooking over it. The two boys entered, picking a place to sit.

"Al!" a big man from behind the counter shouted with a big grin. His booming voice startled Gilbert.

"Hey, Mr. Joe!" he piped. "Can I get two liberty steaks?"

_Liberty steaks? I thought they were called hamburgers._

He let out a hearty laugh. "Sure! Seems like someone's extra hungry."

"No, the extra isn't for me," he went silent for a moment. "…this time. It's for my new friend Gilbert."

Mr. Joe came from behind the counter and waddled over to where the albino boy sat. "Gilbert, huh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you—" he stopped as the boy's stomach growled. "Well, he had better not keep you waiting. Hey, get me two liberty steaks and some freedom fries. Make it snappy!"

"Yes, sir," one of the scrawny employees responded, flipping patties and quickly assembling a lovely pair of burgers. He placed them on two saucers and sauntered to the table, placing them neatly in front of the young boys. "There you go, fellas. Eat up, now." He said while ruffling Alfred's hair.

As Alfred dug into his burger, Gilbert looked questioningly at his. He leaned over the table and whispered, "Hey, why did you say liberty steak?"

"Oh…around here, they don't like saying hamburger. They say liberty steak and freedom fries." The blonde explained through mouthfuls of beef, cheese, lettuce and tomato.

"Oh…" he looked down at the burger in front of him and picked it up. He sank his teeth into it, chewing slowly. Well, it was a tad better than what he had back home. Not to mention it was a lot bigger and a lot more filling. As he swallowed a bite, he took a couple of the "freedom fries" and ate them as well. He looked outside and noticed the sun was going down. "Uh oh," he gulped what was in his mouth. "I must go now." He hastened towards the door.

"Hey, wait, kid. I want to see you again!" Alfred admitted, a sad expression on his face.

"I'll be going to school on Monday; Franklin Elementary. Do you go there?" Gilbert asked.

The blonde boy nodded, a grin replacing his look of melancholy. "Okay, I'll see you then, Gilbert. Bye!" he waved.

"See you, little fella!" Mr. Joe called after him with a laugh and a wave. "Come back soon!"

He turned back for a second and nodded before running homeward. He couldn't let his folks worry for too long. But they would be ecstatic to learn that their son was a big boy and took on the New World on his own. What was even better was that he made a new friend.

**Author's Note: If you've noticed, there is some dialogue in italics. I did that to represent them speaking in German, rather than let Google Translate butcher it and anger some German fans. Also, there are only two lines that are in their own language (French and Spanish, obviously) and that was to show where those two children were from and to show how it sounded from Gilbert's point of view. Just in case anyone was confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Mommy! Mommy I'm home!" _Gilbert called out has he opened the heavy door. A bright grin was on his face. It never faded; he couldn't wait to tell his folks how he was a big boy and made a friend all by himself in the busy city of New York. He was instantly greeted by a hug. His mother scooped him into her arms and held him close, kissing all over his snow white face. She stroked his hair back so she could get a good look at him, checking for any wounds from a scuffle on the street. This city was notorious for troublemakers.

"_Otto, honey, he's here!" _his mother called over her shoulder, a big smile on her face and tears to her eyes.

"_Where were you?_" he asked as he emerged from the dark bedroom. "_Don't ever run off like that. Your mother and I were worried sick._"

"_I'm sorry. I was racing you, remember? I ran into a boy too…_" he explained.

Otto's eyes widened, a pang of worry was splashed in his blue orbs. _"You did what?"_

"_What was his name?_" asked his mother in an excited, curious and almost childish tone. "_Was he nice to you?_"

"_Yes, he was very nice. His name was Alfred._"

"_Are you hungry at all?" _his mother pressed. _"Did you two play together? What was he like?"_

"_Greta,_" Otto interrupted the interrogation, staring into her eyes. _"may I speak with you privately?_"

Greta averted her attention towards her husband then slowly nodded, setting the boy down. She crouched to his height. "_I'll be right out honey. While we talk, can you go take care of your baby brother for me? You know where the milk and everything is, right?"_

_"Yes, Mommy, I will._" He smiled, planting a kiss on the woman's button noise.

She giggled before vanishing into the room. Otto closed the door behind him.

Gilbert walked into the baby's room. It still wasn't finished, but he could tell that there was progress being made. He walked up to the cradle where the baby boy was laying. His blue eyes were open, staring blankly back at his big brother. His hair was blonde, just like everybody else. Except Gilbert's of course, he reminded himself as he ran his hand through his own hair. He wanted to do the same to little Ludwig, but he remember his mother saying how babies were very fragile, especially their heads. He didn't want to hold him necessarily because he didn't want to _break_ his new baby brother. He remembered his father saying how babies are very expensive. Ludwig started to make little mewling noises as he grabbed onto the blanket. He was reaching out for something off to the side, his little stubby fingers extending and retracting. Gilbert looked on the floor and noticed a brown teddy bear. A button eye was missing and lord knows where it could've gone off to. He picked it up and shook it in front of the baby. Ludwig's movements grew quicker and he started to smile. Gilbert laughed slightly, bringing it closer and making sound effects as the teddy bear came into contact with his tiny body. The baby started to laugh as his brother continued.

_"You're kinda cute, Luddy._" His eyes widened in discovery. "_That's it! I'll call you Luddy. You'll be my Luddy, okay?_" He asked as he picked him up. Ludwig's only response was a small sneeze. Gilbert took that as a yes. He sat down, taking extra precautions not to drop his beloved brother. He sat him in front of him. As he wobbled, the albino held him upright. When that didn't work, he simply held him against his chest. _"I'm gonna teach you how to be awesome like me...or at least close._" He began. "_Then I'm gonna teach you English so you can find your way through America without them making fun of you for your accent._"

"Bahh…?" was, once again, his only response.

_"Say Gilbert." _He ordered, looking down into his eyes.

He blinked at him.

"_Giiiillllbeeert._" He repeated, ending in a hard t.

Ludwig's small hands reached up and pulled on his brother's white locks, a laugh erupting from him.

"_Ow! Cut it out!"_

The baby loosened his grip, gently stroking his hair. His little fingers parted through it, his eyes of blue eyes seeming to explore every strand in pure wonder and astonishment. He let out a content coo and placed his mouth on his brother's cheek in an attempt for a kiss. Gilbert chuckled, wiping away the baby drool left behind. He looked down, watching his baby brother's mouth open as he yawned. Standing, he picked him up and set him back in his cradle. He placed his toy neatly next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, just like his mother showed him.

"_Gilbert,_" his mother's voice cooed from the doorway. He turned his head and saw her smiling face, returning the favor immediately. _"It's time for you to go to bed, big boy. You're going school shopping with your father." _She explained while picking the little boy up. Greta looked into his red eyes. _"And no running off this time, okay?_"

_"Yes, mommy…but I'm,_" he yawned, _"not tired yet…"_

"_Oh? Well, maybe a bedtime story could help with that." _She walked into Gilbert's room. It too wasn't done; the walls were still white, his bed was just a cot, but all of his favorite toys were still there. She placed him down, putting the covers over his small body. _"Alright, which story would you like to hear?"_

He shrugged, his mouth gaping into another yawn.

She reached beneath his bed and grabbed one of his favorites; Hansel and Gretel. _"Once upon a time,"_

As his mother read, her soothing voice seemed to translate the story from printed words to a live tale with the help of his colorful imagination. But instead of Hansel and Gretel, he inserted himself as Hansel and his new friend Alfred as Gretel. He envisioned the two of them going down a road, leaving behind the notorious "Freedom Fries" as a way to get back home. Then as they noticed their trail of fries vanishing, they came upon a delicious ginger bread house. They entered and they were surrounded by a plethora of lollipops, bubble gum, gumdrops and much more. They (although a bit hesitantly) began to feast on the sweet house. They then came upon the evil, cannibalistic witch. After a frightening chase around the house, they defeated the witch by placing her in the stove and making their merry way back home.

As he drifted into slumber, he realized that the story brought to life in his imagination wasn't quite accurate but it was very clear; he was so eager to see Alfred again.

* * *

Gilbert didn't know how to feel about school. He didn't know whether to be excited to see his friend and to experience what this country had in store for him or to be frightened because not all Americans were as friendly as Alfred. His father was walking with him to the school just before he had to go to work. They had a parallel routine for preparing for the day; as his father brushed his teeth, as did Gilbert. He copied every move he did, pulling his eyes upward in his direction so that he matched his movements perfectly. His father spread shaving cream across his chin and began to shave. Just as the pale boy reached for the sharp clippers, his father grabbed them from his small hands, instructing him to just pretend. Then, they put on their clothes, kissed Greta (Gilbert did so with the aid of his father lifting him to her pretty face) on the cheek and headed out. Gilbert made sure to keep holding his hand; he didn't want to get lost. It was a blessing that he ran into a kind American the day he met Alfred, a blessing that he was pretty sure wasn't going to be bestowed upon him again. Once the two ended their journey, his father crouched in front of him, his hands on his shoulders.

"_Alright, Gilbert, you be a good boy today, okay? No running off. I'll be back here at four when school ends. Meet me at that deli on the corner," _He instructed, pointing westward. His eyes widened as he handed him his lunch, making sure not to mix it up with his own. "_Can't forget this. Now, am I understood?"_

Gilbert nodded, smiling. _"Yes, father."_

_"That's my boy."_ He brought him into a giant hug.

_"_Hello, sir." A woman's voice interrupted their father-son embrace. It came from a fairly young woman with short hair. She was wearing a crimson hat with a faux flower. Around her neck was a pearl necklace that was as white as the grin spread across her face. She wore a blouse covered by a red jacket and a brown skirt sat on her hips. The hem of the skirt, unlike most women at the time, exposed her knees and down as well as the black shoes on her dainty feet. "Is this Gilbert?" she asked, glancing down at him.

"Ah, yes, it is." His father replied with a smile, standing up. "I am his father; Otto Beilschmidt."

Gilbert's eyes widened a little. Was the lady he was speaking to as weary of Germans as the rest of the city? Her reaction surprised him.

She simply reached out, her grin still remaining, and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt. I will be Gilbert's teacher, Ms. Mathias."

His father looked down at him. "Gilbert, say hello to your teacher." He nudged him while speaking (in the German accent that he was hiding so the teacher could understand) to his son.

He looked up at the woman slowly, hiding behind his father's leg. "Hello." He blinked his round red eyes at her.

She giggled, extending her hand and crouched. "Hello there, Gilbert. Don't worry, you're going to have lots of fun with the other children."

His gaze switched to her hand and he gently shook it. Her hand was soft, just like his mother's was. He began to smile. "Okay." He grasped her hand tighter and eagerly went for the school. "Bye, father!" he waved with his free hand.

Otto laughed while waving back. He stayed a little while to make sure he made it in safely before walking away.

"Alright, children, please take your seats!" she chimed as she entered the class room. She looked down at Gilbert. "Do you see anybody you know?"

He casted his gaze across the classroom and spotted two familiar faces. _Are those the boys from that one place?_ He asked himself. They too looked back at him in expressions of wonder, as if they were experiencing déjà vu. Luckily, the blonde gestured to sit next to them. He gladly accepted his offer, sitting in the middle as if the chair had his name on it.

"Okay, hello everyone!" she turned towards the blackboard. She picked up a piece of chalk and began writing in neat cursive. "My name is Ms. Mathias and I'll be teaching you. Before I talk about myself, let's hear about all of you! Starting with…you, young lady."

She pointed to a girl with light brown hair…or at least, she thought they were a girl. She stood up, proudly sporting a pair of men's breeches and a sweater. "My name is Elizabeta. I'm from…"

_Hungary. _Gilbert internally finished her sentence. He recognized it from the accent.

Next was a blonde boy, whose locks were pin straight and ended at his shoulders. "I'm Felicks. That's F-E-L-I-C-K-S. I'm from Polski."

"Polski?" echoed Ms. Mathias.

_Poland. _

She continued around the room accordingly. Those who weren't immigrants like him shared a little something about themselves. One example was a boy named Irving whose father had served in the war. Another was a pretty girl named Marianne who had a big, white, fluffy cat named Marie (she suggested bringing it to school but her request was rejected, to the dismay of her and the rest of the children.) There was a decent amount of southern and eastern Europeans in this classroom, something he found a little odd. But when he got to the boys surrounding him…

"I'm Antonio. I'm from Spain." The brunette boy lisped as he smiled as bright as the sun's rays that seeped into the classroom.

"My name is Gilbert and I'm from Germany." Gilbert announced with a small smirk. As he looked around, several smiled back. One, Marianne, giggled bashfully and batted her eyes, completely smitten. A couple waved and said soft hellos. Perhaps things wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"I am Francis and I am from France." The blonde stated.

"See? Only," she stopped to check her watch, "four minutes into class and we've learned so much about each other!"

"Where are you from, Ms. Mathias?" asked a Finnish boy named Tino who was kicking his feet beneath his desk.

"My family comes from a place called England." She stated with a smile. "My grandfather came over here a long time ago, just like some of you to start a new life."

Ooh's and ahh's rumbled through the classroom. Gilbert had recalled his father pointing out England to him on globe at home. Ms. Mathias had a lot of the qualities depicted with them—sophistication, poise, and he was pretty sure that there was tea in the cup steaming on her mahogany desk. As the woman continued to talk, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," it was Antonio, the boy from Spain. "Aren't you the kid we saw at that one place?" before Gilbert could even utter and answer, he leaned over his desk to ask Francis. "You remember, don't you, Francis?"

"_Oui._" he replied after giving the German boy a good look.

"We…what?" Gilbert echoed, raising a brow.

"Oh, non, _oui_ means _yes._" Francis explained.

"Well, yep, that was me alright!" the albino beamed with a proud nod.

* * *

The newly assembled trio decided to stick together for lunch and recess. Lunch was a tad quiet, since their hungry mouths were full of food most of the time, with the occasional small talk and jokes. However, during recess, it was an entirely different story. The collection of children outside was a large assortment ranging from Gilbert's peers and the older children who were going to the "big kid's" school within the next school year. While some were absolute bullies, others managed to get along. The three boys sat on a bench, watching all the action.

"You see those big kids over there?" Gilbert pointed out a group of the older children—older boys playing keep-away, his notorious smirk tugging at his lips. "That's going to be _us."_

"Yeah!" the other boys agreed in unison.

The pale boy leaped from his seat. "Who's going help take the throne?" he challenged. His haematic eyes were glinting with mischief and adventure as he grabbed a stick and pointed it at the others.

"_En garde!_" shouted Francis as he grabbed a stick.

"_Ole!" _Antonio cried out, following suit.

A loud, shrill cry pierced the air, interrupting the boy's cries of bravado. It was Elizabeta who was sitting on top of the monkey bars (Lord knows how she could have possibly gotten up there.)

"Elizabeta, get down from there, this instant!" scolded one of the teachers.

"I can't!" she looked around with wide, frightened azure eyes darting for an escape desperately. "I-I'm stuck!"

"I'll save you!"

Gilbert turned his head and he grinned. It was Alfred! But in his little story line, he was his enemy. He looked at Francis then Antonio, who were both looking at him. He looked back at Alfred and pointed his stick at him, smirking deviously. "Get him!" he roared.

"What? Gilbert it's—" he stopped as he saw his friend wink at him. As the trio closed in on him, he began to run for the monkey bars. "Not if you can catch me, you ruffians!" he called out to add to the effect.

Francis and Antonio, as if on cue, split up and easily cut off the American boy. He was surrounded. Gilbert began to ascend the monkey bars. "Who's going to save you now, Elizabeta?" he chuckled, "if that _is _your real name. And if you really are a girl._"_

She narrowed her eyes. "Get away; who actually said I was a girl?" She hissed.

Gasps came from the crowd of children from below, all except for a boy with spectacles and a mole, who rolled his eyes. Gilbert's attention averted for a second and he narrowed his eyes back at the boy, who by the looks of it must have come from a rather rich family. "Got something to say, pansy?" he taunted.

The boy widened his eyes a little. "Pansy?" he blinked before scoffing. "Please, just get this little game over with."

Oh, that was it. The German hopped down and walked towards the boy. He placed the tip of his "sword" to his throat. "State your name."

"Roderich of the Edelstein family." He spat.

He leaned in and whispered, "Why don't you loosen up and play along. Or are your fancy clothes preventing you from having a little fun?"

"I can have fun!" he protested, stomping his foot.

"Then I suggest you prove yourself." He flung his stick around challengingly. "Spar."

Before Roderich could retaliate, Francis cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Antonio as he helped his friend up.

"Yes…just a scrapped knee."

"There you go, safe and sound, Lizzy!"

Gilbert's eyes widened; Alfred had gotten Elizabeta down! He was bewildered as he watched the blonde boy carry the girl down bridal style. How could he be that strong and carry her down without falling? Alfred walked in front of the group of children with the gait of a proud peacock and placed one foot on a rock. "The hero has prevailed and has defeated the…" he trailed off, thinking of a name. He looked at the way Gilbert threatened Roderich with the stick and his baddies swung around their "swords". They brought mayhem to everything they touched… "…Bad Touch Trio!" he proclaimed, shaking both of his hands that were clasped together.

As the children cheered, Gilbert caught his friend's drift and let out a defeated shout and fell to the ground. "Curse you!" Antonio and Francis followed suit, lying prostrate next to their friend. The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Children entered the school in a single, file line. The French boy and the Spaniard helped their albicant friend up and they wrapped their arms around him.

Alfred jogged up to the three. "That was so cool!" he chimed.

"Bad Touch Trio? Really?" laughed Gilbert.

"You know, I like that." Francis pointed out.

"Me too!" Antonio agreed happily.

"We should do this sort of thing tomorrow—" Gilbert would have said more but he felt gravity pulling him towards the ground. His face soon met with the soft grass. He groaned as he sat up. Boots greeted him, one tapping impatiently. "E-Elizabeta, h-hey!" he stood, trying to keep it cool.

"What was that up there, you rag-a muffin?! I'm a-scared of heights!" she yelled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you don't know how to get down, _princess." _He looked at Roderich who was escorting the Hungarian into the school. "Why didn't your prince do anything about it?"

"You…you!"

"Temper, Elizabeta." The German could tell that the young aristocrat was trying not to lose his temper as well. "It was only a game, after all." He narrowed his eyes, adding before he entered. "A silly, silly game."

The four boys got quiet, exchanging glances. After almost a minute of silence, Alfred suggested, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow," the "Bad Touch Trio" responded in unison and matching smirks.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in the next chapter. School started and the work load gradually started piling up and you know how that works once Winter Break is over (or any break for that matter). However, I made time just for you to put this chapter out as soon as possible (though I could have had it out sooner if the wifi didn't keep failing).**

**To clear things up; here was the start of the Bad Touch Trio, how cute! Also the rivalry between Roderich and Gilbert as well as a little of Elizabeta. This was also the time period where she thought she was a boy and dressed like a "flapper", a minority that pretty much highlighted women's fashion in the 1920's. Ms. Mathias is a flapper as well, but not as extreme as Elizabeta.**

**I also gave Gilbert's parents names; Greta and Otto, just in case anyone is confused about that.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Children chanted in the school yard, encouraging the albino to fight the young aristocrat and vice versa . Their words said it all; there was a fight. However, they all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. They just didn't expect it to happen so late in the year. In fact, it was their final day in the final year in grade school. The tension could be cut with a butter knife at this point. But this time it wasn't going to be another show put on by the Bad Touch Trio. Comparatively speaking, it was child's play. The powder keg was ready to be lit, and the children were ready for action. Alfred and Gilbert were especially tired of Roderich's mockery. Who was he to look down upon Gilbert because the Austrian's father made more than his? What their families had in their pocket didn't matter; it all depended on who was the strongest. The very same test of male pride, much like a rite of passage Gilbert stood on one end, keeping vicious eye contact with his opponent, Roderich. Alfred (while adding to the dramatic effect of the brawl) massaged the German's shoulders while Francis and Antonio took care of the pep talk;

"This is real business, Gilbert," Francis pointed out. "Nothing like how we did back in Kindergarten. This kid can't hurt you."

"Yeah," Antonio agreed while eyeballing the disgruntled Austrian boy. "He's probably afraid he'll get his clothes dirty and then he'll run home crying to his Mommy."

"Be sure to nail him in the jaw; it'll knock his glasses off and it'll confuse 'em." Alfred added, putting the straw of a juice box to his lips.

On the end was a much simpler and less hostile talk between Roderich and, the now more lady-like but still tough as nails, Elizabeta;

"Please...you don't have to do this." she begged. She averted her attention just for a moment to glare at the cocky albino and his posse. "I could just knock some sense into him. I've done it since Kindergarten."

"We need to settle this. He sat next to you _during lunch_. He passed you love notes and called you degrading names." he reminded her. "This is a man's job and this is _my_ fight." he paused in his words before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips._ "This has to end._" he added in her foreign tongue.

Her eyes widened as he kissed and spoke to her. How sweet of him to take the time to learn _her _language! Underneath the stingy, uptight exterior, she failed to see how Gilbert could even think about hating Roderich. Sure, the Austrian boy may have called him a rag-a muffin, and he may have tattled on in several times throughout the years...but he really wasn't that bad.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeta?" Marianne asked, giggling a little from the sight of the milestone in the making. Her friend was unresponsive, staring after the boy with her mouth slightly agape. Her fingers were touching her lips. Marianne waved her hand in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo!" she sang. Elizabeta slowly lowered her friend's hand down."My...first kiss..." was all the girl was able to say.

Any further thought was interrupted by an uproar in the crowd of children. Gilbert leaped on top of Roderich, punching continuously at his face. "_Take this, four eyes_!" he taunted ruthlessly. The poor boy beneath him was trying with all his might to fight back, but every time he would strike he would feel nothing but the air. And whatever blows he did make were obviously not enough. Then, he saw an opportunity. He brought up his knee and nailed the German between his legs. Gilbert let out a sharp cry and began to curl up. Roderich brought up his foot, kicking him in the jaw. "_That should teach you, you heathen_!" On shaky legs, the albino lunged and uppercut his antagonist, knocking his glasses right off of his face. He would've done more, but as he went for his next attack, he felt a hand on his arm. _Uh oh. _

"Boys! Principal's office! Now!" shouted a middle-aged woman. Her finger was pointed sharply at the school's door. She frowned, narrowing her eyes at the two in sheer disgust. She tapped her foot as they looked at each other. "I'm waiting!" she pressed.

As Gilbert went along in a death-march like gait, he heard the words of Alfred in a hushed tone; "That was the bravest thing I ever saw."

* * *

_"I am very disappointed in you, son._" were the first words that his father spoke. His back was turned as he sat at his desk. Gilbert couldn't see, but his eyes showed how appalled he truly was. His brows were furrowed over them neatly, forming a series of wrinkles in his forehead. His mother stood by his father's side. She looked at him with a caring and compassionate look, but even the pale boy could tell that she too couldn't be more ashamed that her son had acted out with such violence. "_Never should your rivalry end in violence." _he continued.

"_He was asking for it!" _Gilbert protested.

"_I don't care if he was 'asking for it'. Did you...plan for this to happen?" _

Gilbert grew silent, looking at his feet. He jumped as his father commanded words. "_Yes, sir." _

_"Who else knew?"_

_"A-Alfred and I were..._" he gulped. "_Talking about how rude and uptight he is. He won't leave me alone."_

_"You and this Alfred are no more." _his father turned to face him. "_He is a bad influence. Look at you! You're bruised up because of this nonsense._" his mother opened her mouth to speak, but she was only silenced by his hand raising. _"You could have been expelled. You're lucky they just swatted your hand."_

_"Father, please!_" he croaked, the tears now pooling into his dark red eyes. _"He's my best friend!" _

"_You should have thought of this before beating up someone else's child!" _he shouted. He towered over him intimidatingly. "_Do you have any idea what would have happened if you would have broken that kid's glasses or his bones? We would be out of money and living in a tenement home. But because your mother and I got the education and jobs we have we're living decently, which is amazing for immigrants like us._"

"_Are you doing this because Alfred's American?" _

"_I'm doing this because that boy is trouble."_

_"You don't know about Alfred, and you don't know about anything!" _Sniffling, the albino stormed into his room and slammed the door. He leaped onto his bed and lie prostrate, letting out a frustrated grunt. How could his father do this to him? It was only a fight and karma was going to get to Roderich anyway. Why not then and there? Alfred shouldn't have been punished for something he didn't do. He'd just rather be punished alone rather than have his best friend have to suffer. Knowing the sense of patriotism his father had, he knew that deep down he didn't trust the American, even though he was a harmless little boy. Whatever the case may have been it just wasn't fair. It was the last day of school, and now he was forbidden from even speaking to his friend. In the doorway of the other room, Ludwig peeked out with curious blue eyes. He cautiously walked towards the door and knocked gently. He only got a hostile response; _"Go away!" _But the boy didn't listen, and proceeded. He climbed into the bed with his older brother, wrapping his arms silently around his waist. Gilbert turned his head slightly and let out a shaky sigh, turning to hug his little brother. He squeezed him as another sob erupted him from him, causing his entire body to quiver. Ludwig wasn't a child of many words, but his consoling did help nonetheless. His hand slowly reached to touch his snow white face, tracing along his black eye. Gilbert winced a little and wanted to shove his hand away, but then Ludwig kissed it as gently as he possibly could. The albino wiped away his tears and ruffled the child's blonde hair. "_I could use a nap. Want to take one with me?"_

_"_Mhmm." Ludwig replied with a small smile, nodding slowly. "I'd...like that much." his English was just as broken as his mother's, but he was still making progress.

"Psst..." the hiss awakened Gilbert quickly. Had a rat somehow snuck in? He looked around frantically in the dark room. Night must have fallen while he and Ludwig (who was sound asleep beside him) were napping. The noise was there again, and this time it was coming from the window. He got up and shifted his weight so that the floorboards wouldn't creak. He looked through the open window then looked down. "Alfred! What are you doing?"

"I told you I was coming to see you!" whispered the blonde, grinning widely.

"I know but..." he sighed. "I can't..."

"...you can't what? I can't hear you, here I come!" Alfred grabbed a robe from the side of his pants and threw it up there as if he were a cowboy. Instinctively, Gilbert tied it to something as his friend ascended. "Alright, what were you saying?"

"I can't see you...we can't be friends anymore..." he whispered.

Alfred blinked before laughing. "You're a real joke, Gilbert." he noticed silence from the albino and started to frown. A sad look struck his azure eyes. "You're...you're _serious_?" as he nodded, Alfred looked down. "Golly...that's really crumby. Look, I'm sorry I got you into trouble...but don't be sad for too long, okay?"

"Today was the last day of school. Dad's going to send me to a different school..." he trailed off as he heard stirring in the house. He looked back before looking into Alfred's eyes with a frightened look. "You've got to go before my Dad sees you."

"I'll find a way, okay?" he smirked. "The hero always wins!"

The two laughed.

"Look, I promise, I'll write you every day, as much as I can." he vowed as he descended the rope.

"It just won't be the same without you..." Gilbert pointed out with a longing sigh, leaning out the window.

The blonde lifted himself to meet his face. "Goodbyes aren't forever, you know. You'll see me again." he placed a kiss on each cheek before continuing on his way. Gilbert made sure to keep his eyes on him as he left. He wanted to take this last chance to see him so that he was sure that he wouldn't forget him. Alfred changed his life so much. He put his hand on his left cheek and narrowed his eyes a little in deep thought...

_Is it wrong that I would prefer that kiss on my lips?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **My apologies, this chapter is a little on the short side, you guys. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long as this was a rather difficult chapter to plan out. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for Chapter Four!_  
_

**EDIT: **sephiroth-itachi pointed out a major typo, so I edited it. The boys are going to be in the sixth grade, making them eleven.


End file.
